Natsu Dragneel, Levy McGarden, Yukino Agria, Lucy Heartfilia,
Natsu Dragneel, Levy McGarden, Yukino Agria, Lucy Heartfilia, & Arcadios vs. Pisces (Eclipse) is an anime-exclusive fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel, Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfilia, Sabertooth Mage Yukino Agria, Blossom Holy Knight Arcadios and the Eclipse Celestial Spirit Pisces. Prologue Hisui and Arcadios are shown walking in a port town, with the princess excited at the sight of the food stores before encountering Natsu, Lucy, Yukino and Happy. After the reunion, Hisui reveals that she is responsible for the havoc of the Celestial Spirits, as the power that got leaked from the Eclipse Gate affected the world, causing the abnormal weather phenomenon across Earth Land, which even reached the Celestial Spirit World, causing the sudden coup and rebellion of the 12 Golden Gates. Hisui then shows the group the Celestial Spirit Banishment Keys she invented in order to open or close any of the Golden Gates, thus they don't need to engage in a fight with them. After revealing her true identity as a Celestial Spirit Mage, the key case is stolen by Son Pisces's wind before she could state why they can't be used. Suddenly, Mother Pisces appears under the Mages, complimenting her son for his work. Much to the Mages' confusion, the mother and son Spirits start arguing as Yukino tries to persuade them to give back the keys, but to no success.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 207 Battle When the mother Pisces decides to go, son Pisces taunts Natsu, inviting him into a fight to which Natsu quickly agrees as he charges at the Eclipse Spirit. As the son leads Natsu and Happy away, Levy and Yukino try to help him, only to be stopped by the mother. As the son mocks Natsu for not using his Magic against him, Natsu readies utilizes his flames for the fight just to be put out by the son's Wind Ball. The latter then charges at the Dragon Slayer, ramming him in the stone. Meanwhile, Yukino's fight with mother Pisces begins, and the Celestial Mage is the first to make her move, summoning Polaris and thus engaging him in a fight. After the bear powers up, mother Pisces cunningly persuades him to sleep, defeating the latter. Mother Pisces then charges at two girls as Levy attacks her with Solid Script: Water, as water is supposed to be the former's weakness. However, the Spirit effortlessly drinks it. After Natsu rises up, though, son Pisces attacks Natsu with a sharp boomerang-like black wind,which the Fire Dragon Slayer dodges, firing back at him with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist before being dispelled by the son's Wind Balls. Son Pisces continues dispelling Natsu's fire, but the two retreat from each other, admiring each other's strength. As son Pisces elevates away, Happy lifts Natsu and flies after him. As Levy's attacks don't work on her, mother Pisces dives underground, which prompts Yukino to summon yet another Spirit of hers, Deneb. As the Silver Gate expresses his bleak personality, the mother appears all of a sudden behind Yukino and Levy, leading Yukino to call for his help. Deneb then slashes mother Pisces with his Summer Triangle, sending her away before returning to the Celestial Spirit World. Before mother Pisces could perform her assault, Arcadios appears out of the blue, forcing the Spirit away. At the same time, son Pisces keeps running away from Natsu, who then, enraged by his enemy's repeated speech, tries to cast Fire Dragon's Roar at him, just to be driven away by the son's Dread Spiral. Arcadios continues his fight with the mother, much to the Mages' impressiveness. She then tries to hit him with her Dorsal Fin, which he slightly dodges and subseuquently points his sword to the shark's neck, acknowledging it as the Eclipse Spirit's weakness, but his sword breaks upon hitting the Spirit's Sharkskin, before she rams through the Holy Knight. Back at the other fight, Natsu throws a bucket of water at the son, but it appears ineffective, as the Spirit explains that they overcame their weaknesses ever since becoming Eclipse Spirits. Natsu then sneakily steals the case and sends the haughty Eclipse Celestial Spirit away. Concurrently, after Hisui refuses to hide, Lucy asks her to leave the battle to her and delivers a Lucy Kick at the mother, but the latter easily smacks the Fairy Tail Mage away. Lucy then summons Plue who preforms a little dance, much to the mother's amusement. After he is gone, mother Pisces tells Lucy that it's her turn to dance, only to be hit by Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. After they reunite, Pisces assault the Mages once again, with Natsu shooting his Fire Dragon's Roar, just to be meet with a similar one from the Mother, cancelling each other out. She then enlarges her body size and slams the Mage. As a result, son Pisces takes the keys and both of the Spirits leave in rapid speed. Aftermath After the fight, Hisui isn't brought down by the incident and questions about her guard's health, whereto he replies that he's fine. Arcadios then confesses that he hid the real keys and gave the Princess fake ones, much to the group's surprise and relief. Hisui adds that they know the location of the place, Astral Spirytus. The group decides to move forward, in their quest to stop Liberum and save the 12 Celestial Spirits. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Exclusive Fights